Polaridades Opostas
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Lestat. Louis. A atração das polaridades opostas... E o amor. ::Crônicas Vampirescas:: ::Lestat x Louis:: ::SLASH!:: ::Narrado em primeira pessoa::


**Avisos: **Conteúdo Slash/Yaoi/Homossexual. Como preferir. Relacionamento de dois homens e mimimi. Se não gosta, cai fora. E eu estou tentando ser gentil.  
E ASSIM, Ó... Eu decidi arriscar minha cabeça ao escrever essa fanfic, e _**não vou**__ tirar ela do site_ até receber uma carta/e-mail/telefonema/qualquer coisa que intimide da _**própria**_ Anne Rice me ameaçando de morte se eu não retirar a fic. Aí sim eu posso pensar em fazê-lo.**  
Disclaimer: **A série _Crônicas Vampirescas_ pertence única e exclusivamente à Anne Rice, assim como todos os seus personagens. Nada me pertence, é tudo dela. Se pertencesse a mim... Teria sido beeem diferente.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

**POLARIDADES OPOSTAS**

* * *

Creio que eu deveria começar essa pequena narrativa me apresentando. Normalmente é assim que iniciamos alguma história ou qualquer tipo de texto no qual nos dirigimos a outras pessoas, não? Mas, sendo bem sincero, não acho que seja exatamente necessário.

Com o tempo, talvez vocês descubram quem eu sou.

Mas deixo aqui algumas pistas: Sou uma lenda viva. Daquelas que os humanos temem e adoram num paradoxo interminável, e da qual eles procuram sempre fugir, embora não consigam negar que cada tentativa inútil de fugir é apenas um passo para se aproximarem mais. Nós somos atraentes para eles. Seus olhos mortais vêem em nós uma beleza sobrenatural, e não são capazes de resistir.

Eles nos procuram e ao mesmo tempo tentam nos afastar.

A nós. Aos seres da noite. _Vampiros_.

Aliás, é exatamente sobre isso que, nessa noite fria e monótona de início de inverno, eu venho falar a vocês. Oh, mas não se enganem... Não pretendo falar sobre os vampiros em geral, e sim sobre dois deles. Talvez os mais curiosos que já conheci.

E eu já conheci muitos.

Mas esses dois são especiais, à sua maneira. Ambos são como uma tempestade. Por onde passam, deixam rastros de sua presença que, por mais que você tente, jamais serão completamente apagados. Destruição ou beleza. Momentos bons ou ruins. Se você se encontrar com qualquer um dos dois por míseros segundos, vai lembrar-se deles para sempre.

Lestat de Lioncourt.

Louis de Pointe du Lac.

O primeiro talvez seja um dos mais conhecidos vampiros que já pisou sobre a Terra. Irreverente e seguidor de seus próprios ideais, Lestat conquista a todos com sua postura descontraída e sedutora.

Parando agora para pensar, talvez realmente não haja definição melhor para Lestat. Os cabelos loiros e ondulados, quase cacheados, caindo na altura dos ombros ou um pouco mais, e os intensos olhos azuis, que fazem qualquer um se perder neles, fazem da palavra _"Sedutor_" a melhor definição para esse vampiro. Lestat faz exatamente isso: seduz. Vampiro ou humano, é simplesmente impossível não sentir-se atraído pela presença envolvente e gloriosa de Lestat quando você tem a felicidade de poder vê-lo pessoalmente.

É de fato famoso. Não há um vampiro que não conheça seu nome. E o sucesso entre os mortais durante sua carreira como estrela do rock lhe reservou um lugar bastante especial na memória de cada humano que acompanhou seu trabalho.

Lestat é assim. Lestat envolve. Lestat seduz.

E o outro... Louis. Ah, Louis... Completamente o oposto de seu Criador. Transformado em vampiro com 25 anos mortais pelo próprio Lestat, Louis é uma criatura que já estava condenada, mesmo quando ainda estava viva. A culpa pela morte do irmão, a melancolia, a dor e o sofrimento são suas principais marcas. Louis era fraco. Louis sempre foi fraco. Não aceita sua nova condição e, por isso, não luta para desenvolver nenhum dom que o vampirismo pode lhe oferecer. Fraco. Uma criatura que muitos vampiros poderiam considerar ridícula. Mas nenhum consegue de fato.

Louis com seus belos cabelos negros, caindo por sobre os ombros com uma delicadeza e beleza singular. Louis com seus magníficos olhos verdes, hipnotizando a todos em quem fixa o olhar por mais de um segundo. Louis com sua delicadeza, com sua sutileza... Com sua _humanidade_.

Louis não seduz. Não... Louis enfeitiça. É belo. Belo como nenhum outro vampiro consegue ser. Tentador, extremamente desejável. Mas, acima de tudo, _belo_.

O mais humano dos vampiros também é o mais belo de todos. Recusando-se a aceitar completamente sua nova condição, Louis preserva várias das características humanas. E é isso que fascina a todos os vampiros que o conhecem. Essa humanidade... Essas marcas que fazem ele se destacar, por ser menor que nós. Desperta um instinto de proteção assustador, e o maior desejo de todos aqueles que o conhecem é rodear-lhe a esbelta cintura com os braços e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficará bem.

E Louis é assim. Louis hipnotiza. Louis encanta e fascina.

Eu sempre gostei de dizer que se colocassem Lestat e Louis lado a lado, você iria para a cama com Lestat, mas se apaixonaria por Louis. Porque é a mais pura verdade.

Mas, por mais que você acabe sempre desejando um dos dois, há uma coisa contra a qual ninguém é capaz de lutar: o laço que os une, mesmo com todos os obstáculos e dificuldades entre eles.

O motivo que levou Lestat a criar Louis? Talvez a beleza fascinante, os longos cabelos negros, os olhos verdes, a personalidade atrativa. Talvez por Louis ser extremamente parecido com Nicolas. Talvez tudo isso junto. Eu não o culpo, na verdade. Eu o entendo. Imagino que, se eu estivesse no lugar dele, também teria criado Louis. Quero dizer... Não é qualquer um que resiste à tentação de ter uma criatura como Louis entre os braços e, simplesmente, deixá-lo morrer. Mas o que importa é que, independente do motivo, Lestat criou Louis, e isso os colocou numa situação que, se me perguntassem hoje, eu diria que é típica deles: amor e ódio.

Lestat amava Louis, como nunca cansou de repetir milhares de vezes nos vários livros que escreveu. Certo... Se formos analisar todas as memórias escritas por Lestat em seus livros, poderemos dizer que ele amou todo mundo. Mas alguém que os via juntos podia perceber com facilidade que, para Lestat, Louis era especial. _Mais que qualquer outro_. Lestat já pertencia a Louis desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, mesmo que ele se recuse a admitir isso até hoje.

E Louis... Louis o odiava. O odiava com todas as poucas forças que tinha. O odiava por ter lhe transformado. Mas, acima de todo esse ódio, Louis amava Lestat. Amava de forma surpreendente e assustadora. Amava com desespero e com todo o seu ser. Louis dependia completamente de Lestat. Louis o amava e o odiava. Talvez na mesma intensidade, o que só fazia o sentimento ser ainda mais forte.

E do desespero e da intensidade e confusão dos sentimentos que havia entre eles, nasceu Cláudia, a criança vampiro criada por Lestat e Louis. E junto com Cláudia, os 65 anos que passaram juntos. Como eu invejaria Lestat, mais tarde, por ter passado tanto tempo com Louis.

E depois de toda a traição, e depois que a magia dos 65 anos juntos começou a se perder, e depois que Cláudia morreu... Parecia que tudo estava acabado. O amor e o ódio estavam perdidos. Não existiam mais. Não existia mais Lestat e Louis.

O que, obviamente, é uma mentira descarada para se dizer.

Sempre existiu Lestat e Louis. Depois do reencontro na véspera do show de Lestat, e depois de todos os reencontros que vieram a seguir... E depois de todas as dificuldades, e de todos que tentaram se colocar entre eles... Mesmo depois de tudo isso, você ainda podia notar o brilho nos olhos de Lestat ao olhar para Louis. Isso nunca mudou. E o brilho ainda está lá, até hoje. E sempre vai estar.

E o brilho nos olhos de Lestat sempre será respondido com o brilho nos olhos de Louis. E a simples troca de olhares terá mais significados que mil palavras. Porque eles não precisam de palavras, eles se amam e sabem disso. E vivem a morte com isso. Juntos ou separados, o amor entre eles é palpável.

Muitos se perguntam como duas criaturas tão completamente opostas podem se amar tanto e depender tanto uma da outra. Eu apenas dou risada dessa pergunta, porque a resposta é tão óbvia que chega a doer.

Lestat e Louis são como polaridades opostas. Longe conseguem sobreviver muito bem, mas aproxime-as apenas um pouco, e elas se unirão imediatamente. Elas se atraem. Exatamente como eles.

Porque Lestat é irreverente e Louis é o responsável por equilibrá-lo quando ele mais precisa. Uma simples palavra da voz calma e controlada de Louis é capaz de fazer Lestat derreter-se inteiro. Louis ainda é, e talvez sempre será, o vampiro melancólico, e é Lestat que manda essa melancolia embora. Eles se completam perfeitamente e eu ousaria dizer que a união deles foi, sem dúvida, obra do destino.

Eu amei Lestat. Eu amei Louis. Mas posso dizer com certeza que nenhum dos dois me amou de volta. Não completamente. Porque eles pertencem um ao outro. Porque a união deles sempre será inevitável, não importa quantos séculos se passem. Não importa quantas pessoas eles encontrem no caminho... O final é sempre o mesmo.

Lestat. Louis. O brilho nos olhos. A atração...

E o amor.

* * *

_Iniciada: 22/06/2010  
Finalizada: 23/06/2010_

**N/A:**

Eu sinceramente não faço a mínima idéia de como ou porque eu me lembrei das Crônicas Vampirescas. Não sei o que e levou a reler os livros, nem a me apaixonar de novo pelo Louis (aliás, acho que ficou beem óbvio na fic como eu AMO ele, né?). Mas sei que eu fiz tudo isso... E aí nasceu essa fanfic.

Mas, tipo... Fala sério! Eu odiei o rumo da relação do Lestat com o Louis. Eles tinham tudo para ter uma história mais bonita do que meros 65 anos! :/ E depois d'A Rainha dos Condenados, que o Lestat começa a babar ovo em cima do David... Argh... Gostava mais quando ele era todo mimimi pra cima do Louis.

Aliás... Isso é uma coisa que eu gosto bastante... Lestat pode se referir ao Louis como uma "criatura fraca" quantas vezes quiser, nos livros... Mas ele _sempre_ lembra do Louis. Em todo o caso, As Crônicas Vampirescas para mim começam a cair depois d'A Rainha, mesmo... Admito, o Louis era o que eu mais gostava nos livros. _(E até hoje não consigo engolir Merrick... Mas enfim)._

Hmm... Quem está escrevendo isso aí? Você decide, embora, na minha opinião, tenha ficado bastante claro em quem eu estava pensando na hora que escrevi. Mas sei lá... Prefiro manter em segredo e deixar que vocês imaginem quem acharem melhor.

E são 6 horas da manhã e eu _ainda_ não dormi. Então fica só nisso hoje.  
Agradeceria muuito se vocês mandassem reviews. Sério. Não custa nada.

E Lestat/Louis vai sempre ser o maior amor do mundo. ): Mesmo que Anne Rice não concorde com isso.


End file.
